


marlboro nights

by guess_im_a_lesbian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Azula & Zuko (Avatar) Have a Good Relationship, Badass Azula (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Boys In Love, Gen, Good Azula (Avatar), Modern Era, Multi, Protective Katara (Avatar), Skateboarding, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Stargazing, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Zuko plays guitar, adhd zuko, azula plays bass and can sing, cursing, everyone else is a dumb teenager, iroh got custody of him and azula before, its an indie coming of age film baby, its not mentioned but take the bi trio, not beta fuck you, theyre all alt and skaters bc i said so, toph plays drums, yall cant stop me projecting, zuko and azula and toph swear a lot, zuko doesnt have his scar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guess_im_a_lesbian/pseuds/guess_im_a_lesbian
Summary: "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ZUKO, WATCH THE DAMN ROAD!" Toph yells as Zuko once again nearly swerves them off the road. "Fuck off, Hellen Keller."the gaang being stupid teenagers as they drive from new york to california. including azula, zuko, and toph committing crimes, star gazing, weed, skateboarding, and running from the cops.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)(background), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	marlboro nights

**Author's Note:**

> ill be trying my absolute best to update by midnight on saturdays! this is just a fun chapter to start off the next ones will be longer and more in depth. i just gotta start this off light hearted. sokka and zuko are 16, azula, suki, katara, and ty lee and mai are 15, and aang and toph are 14. zuko doesn't have his scar because iroh got custody of zuko and azula before then.
> 
> k go read it now :) <3

"Can we stop now? I have to pee" Aang whined from where he's leaning on Katara's legs. "For fuck's sake Aang, you've peed like three times in two hours." Toph cackled. Aang pouted as he pointed at Zuko and Sokka. "It's Zuko's fault for buying me a Monster."

Sokka, Suki, and Azula snicker at the sight of Zuko gulping from his spot in the passenger's seat of Sokka's van. Katara screeches "YOU FUCKING WHAT?" "SHIT". Quickly Zuko lifts his skateboard in a futile attempt to block Katara's hands trying to choke him. "Who's dumbass let Zuko buy Monsters? Do we not remember the time he almost passed out at the skatepark after not sleeping for a week and drinking fifteen Monsters in two days?"

Azula sighs as she steals a sip from Suki's lemonade. "Zuzu also bought three monsters and finished them today." Zuko yanks off his seat belt to lunge at Azula before Sokka pins him down to his seat. "I bought you Demonias and this is how you repay me. And to be fair they were from the time we started driving." Sokka stares at his boyfriend in awe and horror. "We left 20 minutes ago? What the fuck, Zuko?" 

Katara sighs for the hundreth time that day. "You realize with your ADHD meds, you shouldn't be drinking so much caffeine right?" Zuko snorts, "Bold of you to assume I take my meds." Once again screams erupt from the other teens as they yell at Zuko about not taking care of himself. 


End file.
